


Drabble Babble

by thescarletcentaur



Series: Drabble Babble [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletcentaur/pseuds/thescarletcentaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possible collection of Olicity drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pas De Deux

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my loves. 
> 
> Not an update of my other series but instead a little drabble that popped into my head. 
> 
> Basically, a dose of Olicity. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Oliver rushed through the halls of the ballet school. Thea, his younger sister, had begged for him to pick her up from her lesson today. She had demanded that she would be the first girl to ride in his newest Ferrari so reluctantly, he agreed. He realised sometimes it was easier to agree with her than to fight against her. In fact, he had started to apply that theory to almost all of the girls he had been with. Thea had possessed a lot of extra energy as a youngster. There was a reason her nickname was Speedy. To an outsider, it would have looked as though she had been constantly indulged in an overload of sugar. Thankfully, when she began ballet class, her extra energy was pushed into dance. It had stayed that way ever since. 

The halls of the building seemed to never end. Oliver could hear Thea’s voice further down the hall when he was distracted by a flash of blonde hair out of the corner of his eye.

Oliver immediately dropped any thought of Thea, turning to look through the window of the door. Something drew him to it. The flash of blonde hair continued to spin, flying out behind the dancing girl from inside the classroom. She looked as if she was the daintiest girl to walk the earth but the strong muscles of her legs told a different story. Engrossed in her dance, she didn’t miss a beat when Oliver slowly opened the door.

The music sounded familiar. Oliver vaguely remembered it to be from one of the many ballets Thea had forced him to sit through over the years. This girl was different though. Everything about her was engrossing. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. The passion radiated off her body. She still hadn’t noticed his presence. She continued to concentrate on the dance. Her turns didn’t waver once. She span and span and span. Oliver relished in the feeling that was building in the pit of his stomach. Usually, being the man that he was, he felt bored to tears at the ballet. Yet watching this girl, with a lack of fancy costumes, her hair flowing freely behind her, dressed in only a leotard and tights whilst her passion bled from her, he felt anything but bored. He could tell with every move she made that she breathed for this. Dance was her oxygen. She evoked an uncommon feeling within Oliver. One that he wasn’t sure he even had.

A touch on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts, shock running through him. 

‘She’s fantastic, isn’t she?’ Thea whispered, smiling up at her brother.

Oliver barely managed to get his words out, ‘Who is she?’

‘Felicity, Felicity Smoak.’

‘I’ve never seen anyone dance like this.’

‘Neither had I, till I came here.’

Felicity’s dancing came to a sharp stop.

‘Hello?’ she queried as she turned to face her observers. ‘Oh, Thea.’

She shuffled over towards them in a manner of the opposite to how she had just danced. Less than elegant, she stumbled when she reached Oliver.

Easily, he caught her. Sparks shocked through his. He smirked when he noticed the goose bumps running up and down her arms.

‘Easy there, tiger.’

‘I’m not an animal. Are you implying I need someone to tame me?’ Felicity arched an eyebrow. Her poised posture screamed warning. Clearly, she was telling him to leave her alone.

‘Sorry about him, Felicity. I’m not sure why he’s even in here considering this is most definitely not my class. Time to go home, Oliver.’

‘I was intrigued.’

Felicity rolled her eyes, ‘Well, go and be intrigued elsewhere.’

She turned her back on both of them. Oliver felt a familiar tug on his wrist from Thea. He stayed stood still, engrossed in the motions that Felicity was carrying out as she unlaced her worn pointe shoes. She reached for her bag before she got up, tossing it over her shoulder. She didn’t spare either of them a second glance, waltzing out of the room as she mumbled something about ‘stupid playboys’ and ‘creepy watcher eyes’ under her breath barely loud enough to hear.

‘I heard that!’ Oliver called after her.

‘Good,’ her melodic voice rang out through the halls.

Oliver was still in a trance that she left in her wake.

‘Wow, who knew someone could dance you into falling in love.’

‘Thea,’ he sighed. ‘I’m not in love.’

‘But you could be,’ she grinned back at him.


	2. All Those Pretty Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity Smoak has looked forward to this moment for as long as she can remember. A Hogwarts AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer holidays are here, taking a day off and just basking in the lovely freedom that lacks impending deadlines. 
> 
> Hope everyone is coping with the lack of Arrow on our screens - fingers crossed we'll get the trailer from Comic Con! 
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy this short drabble of Hogwarts shenanigans. 
> 
> Sophie xxxxxxxx

Felicity’s eyes lit up at the beautiful building looming over her. The bright lights blinded her but she continued to stare, completely enamoured by the twinkling lights. Vaguely out of the corner of her eye, she could see her fellow first year students gazing up at the building themselves in wonder. The lake lapped at the boat. Her baby blue eyes widened in excitement as they came closer and closer to the castle that held her dreams. A snarky laugh from beside her tore her from her trance.

Sitting next to Felicity was a boy wearing finer clothes than anyone other child within a five mile radius. In fact, in Felicity’s eyes, he was wearing the most luxurious dress robes she had ever seen in her entire life.

“You’re like a goldfish, your mouth keeps opening and closing!” He imitated her, making the others around him laugh.

She could feel the red flush as it rose to her cheeks. For the rest of the journey, she kept her head down as she tried not to embarrass herself further.

She ignored the butterflies in her stomach as they were led up the steps, her hands traced the old brickwork. The thought of how many other young witches and wizards would have done the same at some point. Some of them were integral to the wizarding world, the greatest minds to ever grace the world. Harry Potter. Ron Weasley. Hermione Granger. Their friendly faces flitted through her mind as she thought of the times she had devoured what the golden trio had done next in the daily prophet. Her thoughts were interrupted by a stern looking woman who Felicity vaguely remember as being Professor McGonagall. 

The boy who had previously got on her nerves reappeared behind her. His original air of confidence disintegrated under McGonagall’s stern gaze. As if he was seeking comfort, he shuffled slightly closer to a bewildered Felicity.

Everything happened in a blur. Time seemed to drag forever. It crossed Felicity’s mind that _surely_ they could do something to speed up this process. The logic within her blaring in the back of her mind of how this was tradition so ‘speed’ was not an option.

The loud sound of cheering from every student within the room erupted jolting her away from her thoughts. She smoothed her golden locks, wishing that no one noticed her mental absence. Thankfully, the ceremony continued. Her eyes seemed to follow this stupid boy who she had had the displeasure of sitting next to for the short boat journey. Nothing she did could tear them away. His name was called, Oliver something or other.  The boy’s confidence suddenly made another appearance as he sauntered with determination to the sorting hat. Felicity was drawn to the details, the crossing of his fingers giving away a tiny bit of his character.

“Gryffindor!” The sorting hat yelled, yet for some reason no cheers or shouting filled the hall this time.

Felicity frowned, the lack of support unnerving her. She still doesn’t know what possessed her to do what she did next. Prolonging her claps, they rang out over the hall. One by one fellow students began to join in, followed by some slightly more enthusiastic calls from the Gryffindor table. Suddenly, all eyes were drawn to her. A small smile graced her face, her cheeks tinting lightly for the second time.

She remembered her mother’s words of ignoring the inquisitive looks as well as the less than loving stares. She chose to focus her energy on the sorting hat, blocking out the static sound that was crushing her. The butterflies in her tummy flew round and round like they were never going to stop. A moment. That was how long it would take to decide her future. Just one moment.

Trying not to show her enthusiasm, she paced herself up the steps to the sorting hat. The rest of the hall held their breath. Each student wanting her in their house as much as the other.

“My, oh my… What do we have here?” The hat spoke. “Ms Felicity Smoak… or should I say Felicity Merlyn? On the run again, my dear? Quite sad, really. Don’t worry your pretty little head, no one else can hear my wise words. Now, where to put you? One of the questions I ask every student, yet for you this is different. Much more important. Much more influential.  Much more… where were we? Hmm… we could ponder for days. I try my hardest not to get involved with matters of the heart, I really do.”

The last words the sorting hat spoke left Felicity gazing quizzically upwards.  

“I can’t avoid this one though, reminds me of a dear couple from long, long—GRYFFINDOR!”

Felicity’s mouth fell open in shock. She searched the Gryffindor table immediately, her eyes landed on a sandy haired boy. The same sandy haired boy whom had teased her on the trip to the gates.

It was going to be a long seven years.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess of who the dear couple might be? An OTP close to my own heart :P


	3. Losing Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some thoughts on the season 3 promo trailer.

Oliver had taken Felicity by surprise. In all honesty, she couldn’t help it. She could sense it in her bones, right down to her very core that he would do ‘the thing’. ‘The thing’ being pulling out all the stops. She was almost certain that the ingredients of the night would be the reddest roses, top of the line fine wine handpicked from the Queen cellar (of course), with the newest, trendiest restaurant topping the rest of like a cherry on a bakewell tart. Yet, Felicity truly was pleasantly surprised. Even though the journey had been tortuous because Felicity hates not knowing where she’s going. He should know that by now, mysteries aren’t her thing.

Tucked away in the corner was a tiny, quaint Italian restaurant. A tiny shocked ‘oh’ slipped from her mouth prompting a concerned look of wonder from Oliver.

‘Nothing, you just…surprised me,’ Felicity mumbled, still in awe of the restaurant that resembled any girls dream date.

Oliver raised his eyebrows, ‘I think that’s a first.’

‘Debatable, Oliver.’

He simply smiled in return, clasping her hand in his own. She couldn’t help the butterflies wreaking havoc in her stomach. They were out of control. Felicity didn’t mind because to her, it meant even her body knew they were walking towards forever.

The simplicity from outside the restaurant followed through to the inside décor. Tiny tea lights flickered gently whilst the breeze from a propped open window filled the room with fresh air. Everything was perfect, down to the promise of breadsticks on the table. Felicity eagerly followed the waitress to their table. She slowed down when she realised how much her anticipation must be showing. She didn’t need to worry. Oliver was right behind her. The light lull of chatter filled the time of looking at the menu while easy conversation flitted back and forth.

Eventually when their main course came, the conversation had taken a darker turn. Felicity hoped that for once, maybe Oliver would open up. For the second time that evening, he surprised her once more.

‘I wasn’t always on the island, you know.’

Felicity’s intake of breath gave her shock away. A million questions span around her head. Being Felicity, the most obvious one slipped out, ‘Where were you?’

Slowly, Oliver reached across the table. He found her delicate hand once more, a stark contrast to his harsh weathered one. Something ran through her as he cradled her fingers. She felt shooting stars. She leaned back in her chair as her smile brightened up every shadow on her face. For a moment, she gazed back at him in awe. Nothing could stop her from indulging in the idea of forever.

Forever was too soon.

Then everything was pitch black.

Her head drooped sideways. A shooting sensation of a different kind attacked her head. She was fighting a war to keep her eyes open. A war she wasn’t going to win.  The smell of burning rubber replaced the wholesome fresh air. Falling embers gently greeted the ground.  Flickers of light danced in the back of her eyelids. Something beside her begged her to come back to them. She couldn’t put her finger on who it was. The hounding heat threatened to swallow her fully. It dragged her under, the lights above her swiftly being forced out.

Movement. That was the last thing she remembered before the darkness had claimed her for its own. Frantic footsteps paced around her. Cold metal brought goosebumps. Forcibly, she fluttered open her eyelids. The footsteps followed her in an instant. He suddenly appeared above her.

‘Oliver,’ she breathed a sigh of relief through the haziness. ‘You’re here.’

Felicity soon learnt that sometimes, indulgent only led to further pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!xo

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
